Most systems for regulating gas pressure in catalytic burners involve the seating and unseating of a valve seat located at the mouth of a canister containing the gas. When the valve seat is moved from the opening, gas flows around it and into the system. This is often difficult to regulate precisely and can involve the use of many parts.
The present system, by contrast, has no controlling valve as such at the canister, but has a valve stem through which the gas flows, and flow through the valve stem is controlled.
Preparation and positioning of the numerous parts required for such a system involves many steps and can add to the manufacturing cost. Our invention serves to reduce these costs by using a central body which is moldable and which serves to accomplish many of the functions which would normally require numerous separate pieces.